(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
There is suggested a technique of connecting an information processing apparatus, such as a communication apparatus, to plural networks by providing plural communication interfaces to the information processing apparatus.